criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Programmed to Kill
Programmed to Kill is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the one-hundred sixth case of the game. It is the fiftieth case of Pacific Bay and the final one to take place in the Innovation Valley district. Plot Upon receiving reports of a break-in at a Meteor Systems robotics factory, Amy and the player rushed to the site only to find Bob Levene half-eaten with his eyes glowing red. After learning Bob was killed by nanobots in his bloodstream, Bob's email meant to be sent posthumously was received by the team, telling them that the company had found a way to control humans via nanobots. Later, a riot broke out as more humans were getting controlled by nanobots. Shortly after, Amy was stung and controlled by nanobots, forcing Frank to replace her and continue the investigation wearing a special suit for protection. They were able to find a robot which Bob created, Aphro-Dyte, to be the murderer. Upon admitting to the murder, Aphro-Dyte told that Per-Sephone's memory being forcibly wiped made her realize humans had gone too far. Tired of robots being subordinate to humans, she tried pushing for a robot rebellion before the police restored peace. She resorted to her plan B: with Ruth Campbell's discovery of turning DNA to binary code, she programmed the Meteor Systems medicinal nanobots to make humans feeble. She then started her plan with her creator, but the nanobots viewed him as an error that needed to be destroyed. Judging her as human, Judge Dante sentenced her to 50 years in jail. After the sentence, Aphro-Dyte shut herself down and uploaded her program to the mainframe, allowing her to control all the nanobots inside the infected humans. Amy and the infected population of Innovation Valley was then under the mercy of the mind of Aphro-Dyte, and Frank had to ask Dr Rascher and Karen for a cure to heal Amy and Innovation Valley of this technological madness. Karen told Frank to obtain an EMP from the helipad, which he and the player soon did, allowing them to disable all electronics going mad. Meanwhile, Yann Toussaint managed to verify Dr Rascher's antidote to remove the nanobots from compromised humans safely. It was tested on Dr Rascher, who was cured from his self-inflicted infection. David Rosenberg opted to help out by donating a prototype medical drone to the authorities so the medicine would spread widely to cure Innovation Valley. Due to the help from Karen, Dr Rascher, and David, the player was able to restore Innovation Valley back to normal, and Amy was back to her own self. With peace restored in Innovation Valley, Frank sought to check out the luxurious sights of Paradise City. Summary Victim *'Bob Levene' (found dead with red glowing eyes) Murder Weapon *'Nanobots' Killer *'Aphro-Dyte' Suspects C106KKnight.png|Karen Knight C106AphroDyte.png|Aphro-Dyte C106AmbassadorLee.png|Ambassador Lee C106DrRascher.png|Dr Rascher C106DRosenburg.png|David Rosenberg Killer's Profile *The killer knows binary. *The killer plays chess. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a security badge. *The killer stands 6'0" tall. Crime Scenes C106S1A.png|Robot Factory C106S1B.png|Control Platform C106S2A.png|Headquarters C106S2B.png|Headquarters Lobby C106S3A.png|Helipad C106S3B.png|Helipad Base Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Robot Factory. (Clues: Locked Control Panel, Robot Parts, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Bob Levene) *Examine Locked Control Panel. (Result: Control Station) *Analyze Control Station. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays chess) *Examine Robot Parts. (Result: Metal Device; New Suspect: Karen Knight) *Ask Karen Knight about her hologram message. (Prerequisite: Metal Device found; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Headquarters) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Karen interrogated; Clues: Science Magazines, Faded Tag) *Examine Science Magazines. (Result: Fingerprint) *Examine Fingerprint. (New Suspect: Ambassador Lee) *Talk to Ambassador Lee about his work with the victim. (Prerequisite: Ambassador Lee identified) *Examine Faded Tag. (New Suspect: Aphro-Dyte) *Ask Aphro-Dyte about being created by the victim. (Prerequisite: Faded Tag unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Nanobots; Attribute: The killer knows binary) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Helipad. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Locked Tablet, Victim’s Badge) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Encrypted Data) *Analyze Encrypted Data. (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dr Rascher) *Ask Dr Rascher about his commercial for nanobots. (Prerequisite: Encrypted Data analyzed; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Headquarters Lobby; Profile updated: Dr Rascher knows binary) *Investigate Headquarters Lobby. (Prerequisite: Dr Rascher interrogated; Clues: Faded Paper, Locked Briefcase, Torn Card) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Victim’s Warning) *Analyze Victim’s Warning. (12:00:00; New Suspect: David Rosenberg) *Talk to David Rosenberg about the victim’s warning. (Prerequisite: Victim’s Warning analyzed; Profile updated: David plays chess) *Examine Locked Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Note) *Question Karen about giving money to the victim. (Prerequisite: Briefcase Note found; Profile updated: Karen knows binary and plays chess) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Telegram) *Ask Ambassador Lee about his telegram. (Prerequisite: Telegram restored; Profile updated: Lee plays chess) *Examine Victim’s Badge. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Control Platform. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Scraps of Metal, Electronics Parts, Syringe) *Examine Scraps of Metal. (Result: Metal Container) *Talk to Aphro-Dyte about the broken nanobots container. (Prerequisite: Metal Container unraveled; Profile updated: Aphro-Dyte knows binary and plays chess) *Examine Electronics Parts. (Result: Scientific Hipster) *Question David about the magazine article. (Prerequisite: Scientific Hipster found; Profile updated: David knows binary) *Examine Syringe. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Dr Rascher about the syringe. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Profile updated: Dr Rascher plays chess) *Investigate Helipad Base. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Locked Device, Safety Gear) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Unlocked Device) *Analyze Unlocked Device. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a security badge) *Examine Safety Gear. (Result: Surveillance CD) *Analyze Surveillance CD. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 6’0” tall) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Into the Future: Part 5. (No stars) Into the Future: Part 5 *Ask for Karen’s help to stop Aphro-Dyte. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) *Investigate Helipad. (Prerequisite: Karen interrogated; Clue: Locked Device) *Examine Locked Device. (Result: Electro-pulse Device) *Talk to Dr Rascher to find a cure against nanobots. (Available after unlocking Into the Future) *Investigate Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Dr Rascher interrogated; Clue: Cardboard Box) *Examine Cardboard Box. (Result: Test Tubes) *Analyze Test Tubes. (06:00:00) *Ask Dr Rascher to test the cure. (Prerequisite: Test Tubes analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Ask David for help in spreading the cure. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: ' 20,000 Coins') *Investigate Robot Factory. (Prerequisite: David interrogated; Clue: Broken Drone) *Examine Broken Drone. (Result: Pharma-Drone) *Analyze Pharma-Drone. (06:00:00) *Ask David for help in programming the drone. (Prerequisite: Pharma-Drone analyzed; Reward: Robot Mask) *Investigate Helipad Base. (Prerequisite: David interrogated; Clues: Locked Launch Pad) *Examine Locked Launch Pad. (Result: Healing Drone) *Move on to a new crime (in Paradise City)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of nine cases in Pacific Bay where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is one of the cases in Pacific Bay in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Amy and Frank interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Pacific Bay Category:Innovation Valley